It Started out as a feeling
by my angel of justice
Summary: first try at songfic "The Call" from Lily & james to Harry and Ginny ...


_It started out as a feeling,  
which then grew into a hope_

James sat there it charms watching Lily Evans do her work with excellent grace she looked up to cache him looking at her he smiled a sweet smile her face turned red she slowly smiled back before looking back at her work. _  
_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
which then turned into a quiet word._

_  
_"James can you give me a hand with this I'm a bit stuck" James walked over to where she was sitting on the floor they sat together for almost two hours home work and school forgotten just enjoying each other's company

"Ha-ha James you are killing me...." she laughed holding her side in pain, she looked up into his hazel eyes and her heart melted in to them. "Err... G'night James I'm going bed..." she picked you her book and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Good night Lily and I love you" he whispered before picking himself up and walking up his one stairs.

_  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry_

_  
_"Whatever James! Your just such a twat it unliveable" she walked a way down the hall

"Lily it was only a joke lighten up!" he ran behind her caching her arm

"Well it wasn't funny James" she shot back wiping her arm out of his grasp

"Lily stop! Lily come bake"

"Why should I?" she yelled behind her without looking at him

"Because. I LOVE YOU. That why!" he cries she turn to look at him her eyes looking for any singe of a lie

"I love you to" she whispers before running in to his arms _  
_

_I'll come back  
when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

_  
_"Holiday again I hate them I can't spend time with you when I want!" James wines sitting next to her on the train home for the Christmas break

"Oh James it ok we will see each other just give me a call and I'll come around" she squeezed his hand comforting way before kissing his cheek.

"I love you Miss Evans!"

"I love you to Mr Potter"

_  
Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

_  
_"James just because we are leaving Hogwarts does not mean we will never see each other ever again I love you with all my heart and I can't let you go and I think you feel the same as me so stop worrying" she lent in and kissed him he raped his arms around her holding her close he pulled his away slightly not wanting to let her go.

"Lily marry me?" he breathed in her ear

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"Yes"

"What"

"Shut up and kiss your future wife" and before he could do anything else she had him lost in her kiss once more.

_  
All you can do is try to know  
who your friends are  
as you head off to the war  
_"James I'm scared"

"I know but this war want go way unless we fight it! We have friend around us in the marauders and the order who would die for us and us for them ok nothing is going to happen to you I want let anyone touch my beautiful wife" she hugged her close that night not letting her give in to the fear that had them all under it spell.

_  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
and follow the light  
_"James Just be careful I need you our baby needs you" she held her swelling stomach as she kissed good bye to her husband as he went off on his mission for the order

"Lily I will I promise as long as the sun comes up I'll be hear with you and the baby" he kisses his wife and her belly be for disappearing in to the night Lily look up to the stars on the dark horizon and lets out a hart fell sob. _  
You'll come back  
when it's over  
No need to say good bye _

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye _

"You will come back like last time go the order need you me and Harry will be fine wont we Harry" Lily says to her child in her arms who lets out a babyish gurgle at the sound of his mother voice

"But it not like last time we have a baby now!"

"James if anything happens to Harry or me I will call you and you'll come back to me" James kisses his sons head before kissing he wife who was his world and without them he would be lost. And once more James disappeared in to the drake night and once more Lily cried herself to sleep.__

Now we're back to the beginning  
it's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
but just because they can't feel it too  
doesn't mean that you have to forget

_  
_Harry was sitting in the great hall for lunch when the most amazing sound hit his ears he looked up to see Ginny Wealys sitting with her friends laughing so easily and carefree. Feeling his eyes on him she looked around she smiled at him before getting up and walking over to him and kissing his cheek

"Hey you" she said smiling at him

"Hey you to" he said in turn

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

"Ginny he's ok I'm shore and he will come back to you" said he good friend Navel Longbottem

"But how do you know!"

"I have faiths in him just remember all the time you spent with him and the memories go stronger and overwhelm you then you want miss his as much" with that he got up at went up to his dorm __

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye  
Ginny lay that night thinking about all the time they had spent together the time they had laughed and talked or just sat enjoying each other's company

"Come back to me Harry come back soon" she whispered before dropping off into a unrest full sleep

_  
You'll come back  
when they call you  
No need to say good bye_

"HARRY!" He knew that voice it was the voice he was longing to hear for the last year she turned around to see a red headed girl running towards him. He smiled for there first time in a long time it felt odd in a way it like he was called back to her. She jumped in to his arms

"You came back to us! To me!" she looked up at him tears coming from her eyes he wiped them away "You didn't say good bye." She it had hurt for so long knows she wanted to know why.

"There was no point in saying good bye I was always coming back" he lent down and kissed her a sweet loving kiss.


End file.
